Benedict Arnold
' Benedict Arnold' (January 14, 1741 – June 14, 1801) was a general during the American Revolutionary War who originally fought for the American Continental Army but defected to the British Army. While a general on the American side, he obtained command of the fortifications atWest Point, New York (future site of the U.S. Military Academy after 1802), overlooking the cliffs at theHudson River (upriver from British- occupied New York City), and planned to surrender it to the Britishforces. After the plan was exposed in September 1780, he was commissioned into the British Army as a brigadier general. Tossup Questions # Late in life, this person had a ship called the Lord Sheffield and was a merchant in Saint John, New Brunswick until he left after false accusations of burning down his own store. In 1781, this general raided Richmond, Virginia and New London, Connecticut, which he razed during his tactical victory at the Battle of Groton Heights, which failed to redirect troops from (*) Yorktown. This general made an arduous 1775 march through Maine to join Richard Montgomery in attacking Quebec City, where his leg was shattered. He was stripped of command by Horatio Gates despite preventing Burgoyne's flank attack at Freeman's Farm during the Battle of Saratoga, a slight which partially led to his plans to hand over West Point. For 10 points, name this general who switched to the Loyalist cause in the American Revolution. # The Boot Monument in New York manages to commemorate this man without naming him. With Richard Montgomery, he led a failed invasion of Canada, and along with Ethan Allen, this man led the Green Mountain Boys in capturing Fort Ticonderoga. This man successfully defended (*) Bemis Heights during the Battle of Saratoga, but felt he did not get enough credit for it. This man's most famous deed was exposed when the spy John André was captured with his letters and the plans to surrender West Point. For ten points, identify this American traitor who, encouraged by his Loyalist wife Peggy, defected to the British during the Revolutionary War. # This man survived a military campaign that saw the death of Richard Montgomery, although he was wounded severely in the leg. His actions during the Battle of Valcour Island successfully delayed Guy Carleton's invasion of New York. Along with Ethan Allen, he participated in the capture of Fort Ticonderoga, and during the Saratoga campaign he clashed with Horatio Gates and suffered additional wounds to his leg. His most notable action was foiled when Major John Andre was captured by American militiamen. For 10 points, name this American officer who conspired to surrender West Point to the British during the Revolutionary War. # This man was nearly captured at Ridgefield when his horse was shot out from under him, injuring his left leg. This general relieved the Siege of Fort Stanwix, but was insulted and temporarily demoted by Horatio Gates at (*) Saratoga. He later corresponded with Henry Clinton and John Andre, the latter of whom was hanged when found with this man's plans to surrender West Point to the British. For 10 points, name this American Revolutionary traitor. # This man led a successful raid of New London at the Battle of Groton Heights. Although he performed well serving alongside Horatio Gates at the Battle of Saratoga, internal disputes led Gates to strip this man of his leadership post during the battle. Those disputes helped lead this man to collaborate with Major Andre in a failed plot to bring about the surrender of West Point. For 10 points, name this American commander of the Revolutionary War, whose name has become synonymous with "traitor."